This invention pertains to the art of shelving supports and more particularly to shelf standards.
Prior art devices have included shelf standards which chafe or chip shelf edges or other shelf surfaces when the shelf is being inserted or removed from the standard. This chafing or chipping occurs because the standards have sharp edges which scrape the edge of the shelf when the shelf is moved relative to the standard.
Prior art devices also allow the shelves to shift relative to the standard even when fully received by the standard.
Prior art devices also allow the shelves to shift relative to the standard even when fully received by the standard.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art in this field by providing for a standard which substantially eliminates chafing or chipping of a shelf edge and by providing for a means to keep the shelf in a fixed position when the shelf is fully received by the standard.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.